Percy Jackson becomes a Greek God
by FanFictionAwsomeness
Summary: Annabeth thought that this would be a normal wedding boy was she wrong...
1. DUN DUN DAAAAA

**Hi everyone sorry if this stinks I'm gonna post the chapters every week on sunday I just had to get this out, I'm gonna post on sunday unless something happens in wich I can't. let me just tell you that I'm having ****complications**** in life. please no hate i just want to feel the love of this community...WELL ENJOY ps sorry if the chapters short**

Percy's POV

"Percy! Come on we're gonna be late!" Annabeth, My AMAZING girlfriend, shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back, I took a step forwards and instantly wished I hadn't. I sank down to my knees and hit the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>an hour earlier<p>

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the most excited i had been in a while, which is to say A LOT. Today was Percy's Mom's wedding day and I was a bridesmaid. Ever since I was twelve Sally Jackson, thats her name by the way, had been a Mom like figure to me. Now me and my Stepmom are closer but, I was still SUPER pumped for today.

I quickly got dressed in the clothes that I would wear to the location, A orange camp half blood tee shirt and some jeans. I pulled my hair into a braid. After the second fail I let my half sister Sarah do it. I then collected my wedding things and headed out the door and over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy! Come on we're gonna be late!" I shouted at the door,

"Coming!" a slightly muffled Percy replied.

Bang!

not even two seconds passed before the door was open and I was at Percys side

"Hello Percy can you hear me?" I calmly said to my unconscious boyfriend

no response. "Help!" I shouted, "Malcolm? Sarah? Anybody?" a group of kids came running in, _Just my luck _I thought _The Ares kids _ " Well, what happened here?" said Clarice in a snotty voice mixed with, was that concern? "Just get Chiron," I said

one of the younger campers ran out. 'Lets get him on the bed" said Clarice, i must admit I was very surprised. very soon Chiron clopped into the cabin "what happened?" Chiron said and that was the last thing that I heard before everything went dark.


	2. AWWWWWWWWW

**HEY! I decided since last chapter was short I'm gonna add this one… SO ENJOY**

**P.S. My view of Chiron is that he's changed through the centuries and that he could be more modern, so please no reviews like **" _**This is so out of character" **_**or **"_**thats not how he is"**_ **so Chiron is gonna be how I think of him…..**

Chiron's POV **Chiron's I Haven't seen this before)**

My full attention was on Percy, "what happened?" I asked. That was strange, Annabeth didn't answer, I glanced behind me and did a double take. Annabeth was laying on the

floor and Clarice was beside her. If phones were allowed in camp I so would have taken a picture. "Annabeth?" Clarice said weakly. "Quickly we must get them to the infirmary."

i stated. in my head I went through what could be happening, none of it matched up, well except for one thing, and I prayed to all the Greek Gods it wasn't that, for Percy and

Annabeth's sake and the Gods.

* * *

><p>Clarice's POV<p>

I prayed to my Dad they would be Ok. Yes I know it's surprising but I do care for Princess (Annabeth) and Prissy (Percy). they were the closest that i had as friends at camp and

if they died, I couldn't even think of it. I was snapped back into reality by Percy and Annabeth moaning, I looked over at Chiron, his face was pale and he was mumbling to

himself "no no it can't be, ZEUS! HELP US NOW!" he shouted and in a flash of lightning we were gone.

**I Promise that in the next chapter all will be revealed, well not all but some….**


	3. It is known

**chap 3**

**I know a day early but I couldn't wait it's just too good, well I think. Well here is the newest chapter…. this one is about the length of what is the new norm, because of the fact that I'm updating every week it will be a little shorter than others …. Enjoy**

Zeus's POV

I was enjoying my one hour off a week and all of a sudden I get this blistering headache and then Chiron shouting "ZEUS! HELP US NOW!". I flashed them to olympus and shouted "WHAT! WHY MUST YOU DISTURB ME!". I took one look at Chiron and knew something was deathly wrong. "Chiron" I asked gently "What is it"? I had never seen him like this. "Daughter of ares, I think it might be best if you wait outside." I told the child, whom was looking at Chiron, wide eyed. After she had left, I shrank down to chirons size and immediately took Percy in my arms . "Tell me what happened from the beginning" I told him as we were heading to Apollo's palace. After he had finished, he stated " I think it might be….poison" I called Apollo. "what's up po-" he stated to say "WHAT HAPPENED!" Apollo exclaimed. Chiron retold the story and Apollo thought for a few seconds and said "Θάνατος Ψυχή δηλητήριο (Thanatos Psyche Poison) or in english, Death Of The Soul Poison….

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was in a plain room sitting on a uncunfterbule stool and I couldn't move. A bare light bulb hung above my head and that was the only light. Suddenly I heard a old female voice, "_You're all alone little demigod, but not for long for soon you shall join your little girlfriend and other blasted heros in the pit of tartarus" _then the evil voice laughed and the light above my head went out and It was dark.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV (I know three in one chapter!)<p>

I was walking through a dark tunnel, I didn't know where I was going or what was behind me I just knew I had to keep moving. I approached a window and my heart almost stopped. There was Percy and me we were on the a bridge, I KNEW THIS MEMORY(it's from the last olympian), It was when I jumped in front of the blade that was going to percy's achilles heel! only in this version I didn't and percy collapsed on the spot. I jumped away from the window in surprise. then I heard the voice "_yes little demigod, you know that your life would be much easier if you haven't done that. You wouldn't be here for one thing…_"

"NO!" I shouted " I would never abandon Percy" and then I ran down the hall. I would find Percy and get out of here. Then I would be free of that terrible voice. Little did I know that I was too late…..

**AHHHHHH I got chills writing this! I think it's good. I'm always one for foreshadowing! btw with the first chapter I said no hate, I am open for suggestions though, I didn't use the right words,I meant no mean hate… to clear things up, Annabeth and Percy are trapped in their minds.**


	4. Chapter 4 amazing title isn't it

**Dear Everyone,**

**I'm sorry I couldn't post, school has been ****exhausting**** and I have been trying to figure out different things about my health.**

**The next chapter WILL be longer ( I like to do short but sweet chapters but I think that frustrates people) but I can't say when It will be posted. Again Sorry I couldn't post, But I do Have some good ideas in my head, Is it wrong that I am giggling at someone being ****poisoned****? Well any who LOVE EVERYONE AND, STAY GOLD, ( HA HA HA #THEOUTSIDERS ! I Love Johnny) **

**Wait this is a Percy Jackson Fanfic, sorry I got side ****tracked****, GOODBYE!**

Ahh Johnny... :)


End file.
